


Road to hell

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death Eaters, Early Work, Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa per uscire da quel circolo vizioso di aspettative e morte che ormai permeava le sue giornate, eppure sentiva che gli mancava... qualcosa che lo trascinasse via da quel destino.





	Road to hell

** Road To Hell **

Faceva freddo quella notte. Incredibilmente freddo.

Tutti erano rintanati nelle loro case, a godere del calore di camini scoppiettanti, o a riscaldarsi negli abbracci delle persone che amavano.

Tutti, tranne due uomini dall’aria mesta, che si aggiravano svogliatamente per le vie di Londra.

“Quanto tempo dobbiamo restare qui? Vorrei andarmene a casa, sto per morire assiderato!” si lamentò uno dei due, sfregando le mani una contro l’altra, tentando di trarre calore da quella frizione.

“Non ne ho idea Barty. Lucius ha detto di restare per il tempo necessario” rispose l’altro, con aria pensierosa. Il ragazzo strinse gli occhi e divenne rosso in volto.

“Lucius? Regulus, da quando noi seguiamo gli ordini di Lucius?” sibilò, facendo scoppiare a ridere l’altro.

“Da quando siamo entrambi troppo poco importanti per ricevere degli ordini dall’alto” ironizzò, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. Barty sospirò, scuotendo la testa.

“Un giorno si accorgerà di noi, vedrai. Quando si renderà conto di tutta quella feccia, che lo attornia come le iene fanno con una carcassa... lui vedrà chi gli è fedele per convinzione e chi per terrore” gli disse, con la convinzione che spesso lo contraddistingueva nel parlare dell’Oscuro Signore.

L’altro non si curò di rispondergli,

Aveva avuto a che fare troppe volte con le manie di Barty. Sfuggito ai sogni di gloria di un padre ignaro di covare una serpe in seno, e costruitosi le proprie abilità partendo dal nulla, delle abilità di cui nessuno sano di mente sarebbe stato fiero.

Regulus sospirò. Sano di mente non era più una buona definizione per Barty. Così come non lo era per Bellatrix. Così come, lo sapeva, non lo sarebbe stata neanche per lui entro breve.

Avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa per uscire da quel circolo vizioso di aspettative e morte che ormai permeava le sue giornate, eppure sentiva che gli mancava... _qualcosa_ che lo trascinasse via da quel destino.

Ma non esistevano sentieri secondari o strade parallele, e lui lo sapeva fin troppo bene. La sua via era stata tracciata nel momento esatto in cui era nato, e aveva preso nome all’ascesa di Voldemort.

Era così stanco di tutto questo. Stanco di tutta quella morte e devastazione, stanco di preferire quelle notti che passava in balia del gelo, perché non v’era nulla che gli facesse provare più ribrezzo che dormire nella tana del serpente.

Scappare era una semplice utopia, e qualcosa che per lui non avrebbe avuto alcun prezzo. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa pur di liberarsi da quelle catene che lo tenevano ancorato ad un’esistenza in cui nulla era dovuto e tutto era lecito.

“Tu non pensi mai che lui possa sbagliare, vero?” chiese improvvisamente a Barty, il quale s’immobilizzò lanciandogli un’occhiata stupita.

“Ti prego Reg, non dirmi che stai parlando del Signore Oscuro” ribatté, alzando un sopracciglio per lo sdegno. Regulus storse il naso. Non gradiva affatto essere chiamato ‘Reg’, non da quelle persone. E non aveva niente a che vedere con le sue ultime sensazioni. Per lui significava unicamente fingere che fra loro esistesse un cameratismo che in realtà non sussisteva.

Si era infatti reso conto del fatto che ogni Mangiamorte si riteneva migliore di tutti gli altri, qualsiasi fosse la sua linea di pensiero.

C’era chi credeva di essere il prediletto dell’Oscuro Signore, chi riteneva giusta la sua causa e lo serviva per pura fedeltà, come apostolo di un Cristo redivivo e malvagio fino al midollo. Esattamente come Bellatrix e Barty.

E poi c’erano coloro che servivano la paura che lui stesso era in grado di creare, convinti che non sarebbe durato per sempre, che quando l’avessero deciso avrebbero potuto andarsene senza alcuna rimostranza.

Regulus sorrise, inaspettatamente. Più ci pensava, più vedeva tutti loro, compreso se stesso, come le meretrici di Lord Voldemort, delle donnicciole pronte a tutto per l’effimera promessa di una vita migliore destinata a non arrivare mai.

Si riscosse dalla bizzarria di quella metafora, e gli rispose.

“Certo che sto parlando di lui Barty. Non c’è nessun bisogno che mi guardi in quel modo” disse, freddamente. Aveva solo due anni più di lui, ma voleva che quella differenza fosse sempre marcata fra di loro. Provava uno strano senso di protezione nei confronti del ragazzo, nel quale rivedeva in parte se stesso alla sua età.

Giovane, sciocco, voglioso d’imbarcarsi in imprese più grandi di quanto le sue gracili spalle fossero in grado di sostenere.

Ma il fatto che provasse empatia, non rendeva Barty Crouch jr. migliore di quello che era. Né rendeva migliore lui stesso.

“Sei strano ultimamente. Quando ti ho conosciuto eri il servo più fedele del Signore Oscuro. Ero certo che... beh, che avresti fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di compiacerlo. Che cosa ti è successo, Regulus?” gli chiese, con tono sommesso. Era diventato improvvisamente serio, come se fosse conscio del fatto che le risposte dell’altro non gli sarebbero affatto piaciute.

Regulus si concesse un breve ed effimero sorriso, prima di rispondere.

“Quando mi hai conosciuto, Barty, ero una persona diversa da quella che sono oggi. Ero solo un ragazzo, e c’erano fin troppe cose di cui non ero a conoscenza” cominciò, venendo subito interrotto.

“Non mi pare che tu adesso sia un uomo” ribatté il Mangiamorte, con fare vagamente polemico. Black fece una smorfia di scherno, poi riprese.

“Non sono un uomo, ma non posso dire di essere più un ragazzo. Non dopo tutto quello che ho visto, non dopo tutto quello che ho _fatto_ ” sospirò “Quand’ero un bambino mio fratello mi diceva che in questo mondo non c’è posto per l’infanzia. Specialmente per coloro che provengono da una famiglia come la mia” si voltò a guardare Barty, lo sguardo più triste che questi avesse mai visto “Devo ammettere che ha ragione. Non ho mai dato troppo peso alle sue parole, seguendo unicamente quello che i miei genitori pensavano di lui. Eppure _Sirius Black_ , il traditore del suo sangue, il babbanofilo... ha sempre avuto maledettamente ragione” fece una pausa, e fra i due cadde un improvviso silenzio che Barty non ebbe la forza di riempire. “Non c’è spazio per l’infanzia in questo mondo. E non c’è spazio per la giovinezza fra le file dei Mangiamorte” sentenziò.

In quel momento ad entrambi parve che il freddo si facesse più pungente, come un sordido sfondo alle parole appena pronunciate.

L’ennesimo presagio di morte certa alle soglie di una guerra che non avrebbero potuto vincere.

“Noi abbiamo la possibilità di ottenere il potere sul mondo della magia, Regulus. Noi siamo stati scelti per perseguire uno scopo. E lo faremo, come l’abbiamo sempre fatto. Non esiste arma mortale che ci possa sopraffare” disse improvvisamente Barty, facendo rabbrividire l’altro. Le parole nella bocca del Mangiamorte non gli appartenevano, così come non gli apparteneva quel tono fermo. Tutto in lui trasudava delle convinzioni illusorie di Voldemort, come se la sua stessa pelle fosse un inno gridato in suo onore.

Ed era questo che spaventava Regulus oltre ogni cosa. La convinzione di essere un Dio, che portava unicamente alla disfatta dell’intera esistenza quando ci si rendeva conto di essere soltanto degli uomini.

“Non esiste arma mortale che ci possa sopraffare, Barty?” ripeté, con tono velatamente ironico “Tu non capisci quello che accade intorno a noi, sei diventato cieco e sordo alla verità” gli prese violentemente una mano e lo costrinse a passarsela sulla fronte “Tocca. Quale altro ragazzo della tua età ha le rughe? Sono i segni della sconfitta che si avvicina, inesorabile. E non conta che vinciamo o meno la guerra, perché noi perderemo comunque. Voldemort ci ha creati, ma ci disprezza così come disprezza chiunque altro. Una volta ottenuto il potere, per lui saremo soltanto degli accessori, dei pesi inutili di cui non vedrà l’ora di liberarsi!” gridò. Riprese fiato per un momento, boccheggiando come se quella stessa consapevolezza gli rubasse l’aria “Non osare parlare delle ‘armi mortali’ dall’altro di un piedistallo, perché noi ci stiamo barbaramente rotolando nel fango. Siamo mortali esattamente come Silente, come i Potter, come mio fratello. E noi mortali non siamo che ombre e polvere. Ombre e polvere, Barty! Viviamo dentro un involucro di carne che pensiamo sia eterno, mentre dentro cominciamo già a disgregarci, per divenire cenere da regalare al vento. Né io né tu siamo migliori di chiunque altro cammini su questa terra. Siamo solo due sciocchi ragazzi che hanno scelto di stare dalla parte della squadra che vince” concluse questa sorta di arringa demoniaca con tono flebile, prima di appoggiarsi contro il muro con aria stanca.

L’altro lo fissava, incapace di parlare o non volendo farlo. Lo fissava come se fosse un mostro, uno scherzo della natura. Passarono degli attimi che parvero secoli prima che si decidesse a ribattere.

“Tu pensi davvero quello che hai detto? Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato, dopo tutti gli atti di fiducia che il Signore Oscuro ha concesso nei nostri confronti... pensi che davvero verremo schiacciati come vermi?” mormorò. Regulus sospirò nuovamente.

Sapeva che qualsiasi cosa avesse detto, Barty sarebbe rimasto fermo nelle sue convinzioni. Non aveva ancora sperimentato la tortura del senso di colpa e di quello che si provava quando sembrava quasi che il respiro sparisse, quando si veniva soffocati dalla paura e dal rimorso.

E, in un moto d’improvvisa compassione, sperò che non lo sperimentasse mai.

“Barty... siamo pronti a saltarci alla gola come cani, e questo lui lo sa. Così come sa che siamo unicamente degli schiavi con cui può giocare a suo piacimento. Nessuno di noi dovrebbe mai pensare che la strada che abbiamo intrapreso ci condurrà davvero da qualche parte. Siamo in un vicolo cieco, e lo sapevamo alla perfezione quando abbiamo deciso di farci marchiare, come se non fossimo altro che bestiame, che carne da macello. Perché questo è ciò che siamo: animali, vittime sacrificali ignare del loro destino. E quando Voldemort troverà un altare su cui immolarci, e sta sicuro che lo troverà, non esiterà a farlo. Noi Mangiamorte non siamo altro che cittadini dell’Inferno, un popolo che si sta dirigendo verso la dannazione eterna, sia in vita che in morte. E un popolo dovrebbe almeno capire quando è sconfitto” tentò di spiegargli ancora, conscio che quelle parole non giungevano realmente alle orecchie del ragazzo. Ma giungevano alle sue, e maturava convinzioni sempre più radicate nel suo essere man mano che continuava a parlare. Non era un dialogo né un monologo. Quello che Regulus Black stava conducendo era un triste ed inutile soliloquio, con il solo scopo di rendere la verità ancora più cristallina di quando già non fosse. Barty ghignò, un ghigno amaro e quasi deluso.

“Lo dovrebbe capire, Regulus? E tu lo capiresti? Io lo capirei? Non mi sembra di averti visto gettare la spugna. Continui a girare in tondo, di notte, al freddo con me, e ti dici convinto della nostra sconfitta... allora scappa! Vattene, dove lui non ti possa trovare! Altrimenti, non osare venirmi a dire che siamo destinati a fallire, se nemmeno tu hai il coraggio di crederci” sibilò, per poi allontanarsi con passo svelto.

Regulus non lo seguì. Rimase immobile, statico sotto le gocce di pioggia che cominciavano lentamente a cadere. Pensò a quello che l’altro gli aveva appena detto.

Sì, lui l’avrebbe capito. Lui _l’aveva_ capito.

Ma da capire ad accettare... sapeva che Barty non aveva tutti i torti. Quello che gli mancava davvero era il coraggio di prendere una decisione che, almeno per una volta, fosse stata partorita unicamente dalla sua volontà. Una volontà a cui aveva rinunciato fin troppo tempo prima, e che non sarebbe mai tornata ad essere sua.

Era troppo tardi per allontanarsi dal ciglio del precipizio. Comprendeva e predicava, ma sapeva che era ad un passo dalla caduta libera, infinita, verso un baratro da cui non sarebbe mai risorto.

Non aveva la pretesa di portare qualcuno con lui. Avrebbe voluto che tutti coloro che giuravano la loro fedeltà ad una causa persa lo seguissero, ma era un’opzione che non tentava nemmeno di prendere in considerazione.

No. Era da solo che aveva cominciato, e da solo avrebbe finito.

Sarebbe stato il pessimo esempio che Voldemort avrebbe continuato a citare per anni, questo lo sapeva. E ci teneva ad esserlo. Lui aveva sempre seguito quelli che si chiamavano buoni esempi, e la sua fine era stata indecorosa.

Non sperava più nella redenzione. Solo in un po’ di attesa, agognata serenità.

Prima di atterrare nel puro e semplice Inferno.


End file.
